Bryan V. Mc Travis
I can bear the responsibility of several brothers and a sister Biography At age 17, Bryan is the eldest son of the McTravis family. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominion over her siblings. Bryan is a student at Royal Woods High School and attends school with his brothers Kate, Blake. Personality Being the oldest of the brothers, Bryan is bossy, condescending and has a bad temper. He tries to stop the house from ending up in a pile of debris or ashes. But in addition, he is also friendly and insecure. He is protective while locking his room with a key. He likes to keep his shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. He does not like others touching his belongings, especially his notebooks, which seems to be his most valuable object. The reason for this is that he does not want to miss any college study page. He is also very territorial when he shouts loudly to anyone entering his room without permission before kicking them out. On some occasions he acts without thinking, and commits malicious deeds against others for his own selfish benefits, as in "Driving Miss Hazy," but as his love for the family always comes before any petty trouble, he has a loving heart underneath a rough exterior, and he will always try to mend his mistakes. In the background, Bryan is insecure and usually feels frustrated with the responsibilities and responsibilities of having to take care of his wild brothers and only his sister. It is also shown that while he gets irritated and easily stirred by many people, he feels lonely without the people he loves and cares for and his worst fear is actually to lose them forever. Appearance Bryan is the tallest of all his brothers. He has a medium red hair. Her pajamas consist of a white blouse and blue and white shorts with a plaid pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". His bonha outfit is a light blue shorts. In "Driving Ambition," Lori once again wore a ponytail, but this time she wore a white polo shirt, magenta pants, white socks, and white rubber shoes. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos No minicomic Deuces Wild! and his animated adaptation, Bryan takes on the identity of superhero The High Card. He is one of Ace Savvy's companions. His powers are not shown, as he is only seen driving a van. In comics, he is summoned by Savvy alongside the rest of Savvy's deck to help him and Jack One-Eyed to defeat the gas monster. After defeating him, they prepare to fight a garbage monster. In "Pulp Friction", he is only seen driving the van, and his skills are not shown. Trivia * In stereotypical teen talk, Lori almost always uses the word "literally" in describing something. * Most of the time, Bryan does not use "literally" right. This only works if it's being literal, but Bryan uses the word for all his sentences. * Whenever Bryan wants something, he claims he should get it because he is the oldest. * In "Driving Miss Hazy," Bryan is afraid her family will not need her, which means she has a savior complex. * In "Hand-Me-Downer," it is revealed that what he wears is not a sweather, but part of his father's old uniform. * Bryan used to have the device, as seen in an old photo of her in "Come Sale Away" and "Anti Social." * In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Blake ruined Lori's first Girlz Will Be Girlz show, accidentally turning the unit off. * Bryan's ideal superpower is telekinesis, so she can send a message to Lori without her hands. * In "Making the Case", Bryan is one of the five non-trophy sisters on the case. The other four are Kate, Thayrone, Trevor and Harrison. * According to Lori in "Back in Black", Bryry is on the varsity golf team, which means he is an excellent golfer. He also talks about attending a golf tournament on "No Such Luck". In "Change of Heart," he is seen going to a golf tournament. Category:McTravis Family Category:Male Characters